Drink To Get Back
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley Oneshot- The maid in hotels are really annoying so early in the mornings, especially after a hangover...


**A/N: This idea kinda came out of no where. So I just wrote it down and let me know if the results aren't too terrible. In normal POV. Enjoy...**

**Drink To Get Back

* * *

**

It was real late at night, around 2am, as she stumbled into her room. The lights out in the parking lot, at the building she was in were bright enough, so she didn't bother turning on the light in her room. Just before closing the door to her hotel room, she turned around and gave a lazy wave to the friend of hers, who drove her home. Sitting down on the queen bed, the girl kicked her shoes off and decided too crash without changing. Skinny jeans were comfortable anyway, besides she was knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning around 9am, the maid came by the hotel room for her daily rounds. She knocked on the door a few times. "Housekeeping." She called through the door.

Inside the room, the other girl slowly woke up, groaning as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. She looked over at the window next to the door. Even though the curtains were closed, that didn't stop some light from gleaming through and looking her in the eyes and shining on her blonde hair.

Then she took a pillow from beside her and squished it on her face, blocking the sun. "Ugh...go away please, not today! It's to early!" The blondes voice was slightly muffled, but still audible from shouting.

"Well yes ma'am." Said the voice on the other side of the door. The voice of a maid with curly, brunette hair. She added attitude in her words to emphasize a point. "I'll be back tomorrow though...same time."

Then the sound of rolling wheels, the sound of the maids cart, was moving on to the next room. The blonde made a face of annoyance, just by what the maid had said. Then within the minute, she fell asleep once again.

Several hours later, she woke up with a start, clutching her stomach in pain. She ran to her bathroom and threw up a few times. "I gotta stop drinking this much at one time." She told herself. While groaning and breathing heavily.

She cleaned herself up, took a shower, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then put some sunglasses on and walked outside. But right when she opened her door, a maid came walking by and almost walked right into her. The same maid that woke her up this morning.

"Shit, I wasn't really paying attention. I'm sorry." The blonde said, looking at the brunette through her sunglasses. She was carrying a few towels, on her way to another room.

"Well, it's nice to know you have some manners."

"Oh, _you_ woke me up this morning. Yeah well I was just a bit cranky and..."

"Hungover? Yeah, I could tell by the way you sounded." The maid replied.

"Alright, but 9am? I mean come on, why do you guys do this so early?"

"It's not that early when you think about it. And come on, why do you drink so much?" She mocked the other girl.

"It was just a hangover...ok I've had more then just that one, but I get by just fine. Everyone needs a vacation every once in awhile." She defended.

"By drinking? I'll pass on the drinking, but I agree with you on the vacation part. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I have to get these towels to another room. Oh and tomorrow, please be awake." With that she walked off and the blonde watched her go.

The blonde walked around town for awhile and tried too shake things off. She bought some coffee to help herself sober up faster. Then took another ten minutes to walk to the bar, where she got drunk the previous night. Behind the bar she noticed her car was still in the lot. She got in and sat inside for awhile, until she finished her coffee. Then feeling like she could drive, the girl drove back to the hotel, crashed on her bed again and watched some TV. Every now and then she closed her eyes and slept for a few hours at a time. Time flew by and before she knew it, it was almost midnight.

She checked her phone for anything that was missed. Just a missed call from her mom. Her mom left a message only asking how her little trip was going. The blonde lay back in annoyance. Mad at herself for a pointless and wasted day. Again. She got up from the bed, walked out the door, got in her car and drove straight to the bar. Again.

Like last night, it was the same time, midnight. And just like the previous night, she ordered the same drinks. Over and over. As well as several shots of whiskey. By 2am, she was finished and the same dance friend she had the other night helped her out again. Leaving her car behind, they drove back to the hotel. The blonde mumbled a goodbye to the driver, then stumbled into her room once again and crashed right away.

In the morning, right on time, the brunette knocked on her door. "Housekeeping."

"Go away...please!" She said, stuffing a pillow on her face.

At this, she knocked a little harder. "I'm not leaving this time. I've got a key to your room you know, so I'm coming in." She gave her only a few seconds warning. The other girls eyes went wide and she slowly removed the pillow from her face, then looked over at the door, but she wasn't quick enough to move and stand up. The maid walked in, shut the door and walked right next her bedside. The blonde squinted as she looked up at the maid.

"Lilly, this is getting ridiculous. Would you stop?"

"You mean my attitude? Yeah sorry about that Miley, just a little tired from lack of sleep because of, I don't know...you." Lilly said in a real sleepy tone, turned to her side, back facing Miley and stuffed a pillow in her face again.

"It's not my fault, I'm just doing my job. It's your choice to stay out drinking that damn stuff and come back really late, only to wake up feeling like shit."

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think drives me to drinking?" Lilly told her, voice muffled a bit.

Miley sighed, sat down on the bed so she could look at her. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to skip out on stuff we meant to do, but I've got a job and I'd like to keep it, cause I need the money. Although I'm pretty sure I'm breaking several rules right now." Miley leaned over on the bed more and moved Lilly's face to look at her. "But you're worth it. I shouldn't have driven you down that low and I feel horrible for that, so I'm not gonna let work take over so much anymore."

Miley moved in a little closer and pressed her lips on Lilly's gently, for several seconds. Then moved away to look in Lilly's eyes.

"Thanks Miles, that means a lot." She whispered, with a small smile.

"You're not feeling so great are you?" Miley asked, sitting up.

"How could you tell?"

"You're clutching your stomach, which I'm guessing is painful."

"Oh yeah...oh god, I'll be right back." Lilly shot up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up again.

Miley was right behind her and leaned next to Lilly, to hold her hair back each time she threw up.

"So, are you tired of this pain by now?" Miley asked.

"Yeah it does get hard, but the drinks can just get so addicting. I just don't know what to do now." Lilly replied.

"Hey, remember I said I'm here for you now? So what you can do is get cleaned up, stop drinking...and do me." Miley told her seductively. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, I'm game for that."

Miley laughed. "So are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I'm good now, thanks." Lilly said and slowly stood up, balancing herself with a hand on Miley's shoulder.

Suddenly there were a few knocks at the door. "Shit it's my boss, I know it. I left my cart in front of your room. That was a really stupid mistake. Well go ahead and finish washing up, I'll answer it." Miley sighed.

Miley opened the door, only to see her boss folding his arms and looking angry. "Stewart, why isn't that cart in there with you?"

"That is a, a very good question sir. Well it's because I just walked in without it and forgot it for a moment and I was just on my way to..." Miley trailed off for a few seconds. She looked to her side, noticing Lilly look back at her in the bathroom mirror. She smiled at Lilly and turned back to her boss. "Actually that's not true, I've been in here for awhile talking with a customer, my girlfriend." She told him proudly.

"What? You know the rules Miley and I don't want too do this."

"I know, but she means too much to me and I've been neglecting her."

"Well if that's what you're sticking with then you leave me no choice, you're being laid off for talking with a customer in their room for so long and slacking off on your job." He said, then grabbed a hold of her cart and started pushing it. "Please return the uniform before you leave."

"Miley what the hell was that for?" Lilly asked, walking out of the bathroom, as Miley shut the front door.

"You heard me, you mean too much to me." She simply shrugged and gave Lilly a peck on the lips.

"Yeah thanks, but you just lost your job." Lilly repeated what just happened, still surprised.

"I know, but I also haven't been paying as much attention to you as I should be."

"Thanks Miles, I appreciate it. But how can you be so calm about this?"

"Well I can just look for a new job, in fact we both will and closer to home."

"Good idea." Lilly said, starting to kiss Miley deeply, as Miley moved over to the bed and they sat down. "So, are we gonna do it now?" Lilly smiled.

"Maybe, sounds good to me." Miley breathed in a low tone, in between deep kisses.

"Hey, the bar I go to is hiring."

Miley stopped the kissing. "Lilly." She said in a dead tone, looking Lilly in the eye.

"Alright, alright that suggestion's gone."

"Good and your drinking should be gone too." Miley smirked. Lilly nodded her head yes as they leaned back on the bed, kissing deeply once again.

* * *

**A/N: Review...? Peace!**


End file.
